Communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. In particular, wireless communication systems have become practically ubiquitous in modern society. Many wireless communication systems include a multitude of wireless communication devices and base stations.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone, may be used for voice and/or data communication over a wireless communication system. A base station is a fixed station (e.g., a wireless communication station that is installed at a fixed location) that communicates with wireless communication devices.
Wireless communication systems typically use one or more antennas to communicate over the air. For instance, wireless communication devices and base stations typically communicate by sending Radio Frequency (RF) signals to each other. The nature of wireless communication systems often causes difficulties in receiving and decoding signals. For example, noise from a number of sources may be added to a communication signal. The communication signal may also be subject to effects such as Doppler shift and free space attenuation. The noise and other effects may cause a received signal to be incorrectly decoded. Wireless communication systems often convey information about whether signals were correctly received and/or incorrectly received. As can be seen from this discussion, improved systems and methods that improve the efficiency of reporting correctly received and/or incorrectly received signals may be beneficial.